


School

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Original Work
Genre: A kid gets beaten up, Gen, High School, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of this is real. I just wanted to practice my writing as I wish to be an author.</p><p>I also attempted writing it with Americanisms but as I am British, if there is anything that I have missed please comment and tell me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School

I heard them before I saw them. The sound of raucous laughter peircing the otherwise peacefull air. The crunching of the twigs and leaves which cover the forest floor like a warm blanket of reds, yellows and browns. The leaves were one of my favourite parts of Autumn.  
The jocks belived being on the football team made them superior to all others and put them above the rules. They strutted down the corridor in their baggy ripped jeans and letterman jackets pushing people into lockers and sneering.  
It wasn't often that the jocks had specific targets but I was one of the few that were targeted. My teachers told me after class that the jocks were jealous of my intelligence and creativity but knowledge held no place among the football team.   
They had deemed me a nerd. A socially awkward outcast that spent all of their free time reading books, doing homework and fixing computors but there were depths to me that they couldn't fathom.  
I didn't conform to stereotypes. Although I liked books, I still enjoyed listening to MCR or Fall out Boy through my ipod. I enjoyed a game of soccar every now and then and I enjoyed singing and playing the guitar.   
Anyway, I was in the forest and I heard their giant grating guaffaws as they strode towards me. It's a shame they found me. I usually use this forest to hide from their scathing remarks and solid punches.   
The leader, Carver, was the quarterback. He had cropped blonde hair, military style and wore ripped baggy Walmart jeans as well as his letterman jacket which symbolised him as a member of the football team. His knuckles on his right hand were calloused, a result of punching so many people. The boy who got him chucked in detention, the boy caught kissing another boy in the bathroom, the hockey player who stole his girlfriend and the list continues.  
Carver usually initiated all of the bullying within school. it doesn't say much for our football team however as it takes a group of four burly football players to fight one scrawny little kid.  
Carver's fist collided with my face and I felt a blinding pain erupt from my nose to accompany the sickening crack. warm metallic blood dripped down my face like a ruby red waterfall, half of it flowing into my mouth, only to be spat back out again along with my harsh ragged breaths.  
I heard passer-bys jeering and laughing, glad they aren't the targets. Another fist collided with my stomach and knocked the breath from my lungs, causing me to double over, clutching my stomach as I struggled for breath, pulling in oxygen in irregular gulps and forcing out CO2.   
I heard the sound of a teacher, breaking up the fight and sending everyone to class. I recognised the voice as Mr Finch, the chemistry teacher. The next thing I registered was Mr Finch touching my arm.  
"To the nurses office then." Finch said pulling me towards the familiar white washed walls of the school nurses office really. She was useless. She had never passed her degree in nursing and all she could offer me was a box of tissues, a glass of water and an ice pack, the same items I was given when I broke my arm during Gym. I swear if you'd amputate an arm or got bitten by a zombie they would just offer you an ice pack.  
Another day, Another fight, Another detention.  
Today was going exactly as I had expected it to.


End file.
